


First Sight

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, First Meeting, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b ficlet from the prompt "biscuits."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

He hadn’t expected it. Not in the morgue for god’s sake, the realm of pasty old wraiths and spotty students doing their diligence before moving on to surgery.  She turned her big brown eyes on him and smiled shyly and he _floundered_.

She was a little slip of nothing, really. Barely 5’3” in her sensible shoes, no discernible figure underneath her lab coat and layers. Hair mousy brown and in a ponytail (Oh but how his gut would curl in on itself the first time he saw her hair in sunlight, two weeks later when he accosted her on the street, demanding to see  another corpse as she left after a sixteen hour shift.)

She had biscuit crumbs on her lapel. Chocolate, his favorite.  She’d have a stash of them in her locker for when she couldn’t make it to the canteen. He saw her name and the unflattering photo on her badge. He saw everything:  The dead father. The recently lost cat. The one bedroom flat and the coin meter for the electric and the Regency novels and the obsession with flesh eating bacteria. He took it all and shoved it into a closet until he could process and file it and categorize it until she was compartmentalized and her utility maximized.

“Sherlock Holmes.  I’m here to see a body.”

 


End file.
